Green Thinks It's Better Off To Hide From Black
by crazywildchild
Summary: Will is in for a surprise when the youngest ranger, Joey sets a prank. Full of running around, Hide & Seek, laughter and punishments well Rose is right again. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but Joey is an OC of mine.


**Green Thinks it's Better off to Hide from Black **

The rangers of Operation Overdrive were in the kitchen. Will wasn't anywhere to be seen. Joey Hartford, Andrew's nephew also Mack's cousin and the Green Overdrive Ranger, was creating an ultimate plan to get the black ranger off guard. He snickered as his setup his mischievous plans. Rose Ortiz, the Pink Overdrive Ranger was reading a book at the table. She glanced towards younger ranger. He was up to no good again. She rolled her eyes and smirked slightly. Spencer would have him doing something for this little stunt with water. It was simple plan. Very simple minded. Joey setup a few strings of rope, which all connected to a heavy water balloon. Mack Hartford and Dax Lo, the Red and Blue Overdrive Rangers, were playing with the animal crackers they found. They were making crazy noises. Ronny Robinson, the Yellow Overdrive Ranger, was watching them as their idiotic high jinks were amusing. Dax took Mack's cracker and ate it. The red leader bowed his head in defeat. He cheekily grinned. He went to bother the quiet pink ranger.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mack asked childishly.

"What does it look like?" She asked coldly as she didn't even look up from the page she was on.

"You're reading a boring textbook." The red ranger teased.

"Oh really," She glanced towards him and slapped him with the heavy textbook on his upper arm.

"Ouch." The green dressed sixteen years old shouted. "All done."

"So, Joey, how does it work?" The yellow fitted ranger asked curiously.

"Ronny, he has this crazy setup to get attention." Rose smirked knowingly. "And probably get a punishment that is equal to his little plan."

"Not true." Joey pouted while crossing his arms.

"Come on, don't leave us out." Dax said excitedly.

"Alright, Will will walk into the kitchen wanting a drink. Then when he enters I'll pull this rope or get into the little area, where the water balloon is over." Joey pointed to rope in his hand. Rose tuned him out and rolling her eyes facing her book. Tyzonn, the alien from Mercuria and Overdrive Mercury Ranger, walked into the kitchen and wondered what was the ropes for and then he saw the rope that the youngest ranger's grip.

"What are you doing, Joey?" Tyzonn asked.

"A stupid stunt that going to get him into much trouble with Spencer when he hears about this." Rose remarked. Joey stuck his tongue out. "Real mature, Joey."

"Hey guys!" Will Aston, the Black Overdrive Ranger, called out to them as walked to the sink. Joey smiled deviously. He held the rope in his hands. The group watched as Will went to the right point for the balloon to crash into his head. Joey pulled the rope. The balloon dropped and colluded with Will's head. His hair, clothes and face were soaked. The others laughed. Rose couldn't help herself enough. Joey knew when to do something he always had them laughing. Will yelled frustratingly. Joey couldn't stop his laughter. He was breaking down in tears. Will glared at the sixteen years old. Joey used his enhancement to see that Mr. Dress in Black was going to kill him for this incident. He read his thoughts fast and dashed to the Rec Room. He gulped as he felt the black ranger presence coming closer.

_'Need a good hiding place but where?_' Joey thought. Joey was glad he had a small figure and could fit into any space. He laughed lowly. The pool table was an awesome hiding place from Will. He crawled under the table with hearing footsteps coming towards the Rec Room.

"Where is that pain-in-green manic?" Will exclaimed.

"Maybe up to his room under the covers," The red ranger suggested jokingly.

"Great place to start come on, Ty. Dax," Will told his team to go with him. Mack walked to their exit and watched them run up the stairs. He chuckled. His curly head was having his money on under the pool table. Rose didn't expect that Will was really mad. She got onto her knees and looked at the sixteen years old. Her eyes playfully surveyed the area and smiled deviously when she looked towards him. He grinned. Joey raised his body and hit his head onto the underside of the table. Rose laughed. Joey rubbed his head and crawled from the hiding place. Mack and Ronny laughed as well. Tyzonn and Dax arrived back into the Rec Room. The Green Overdrive Ranger jumped one of the couches and grabbed a controller. A green one with fire on the handles. The yellow ranger's eyes lit up. She got a controller also. A yellow and black controller. Tyzonn and Dax sat on the couch that Joey jumped over. Mack sat by Rose, who had her nose in the book once again. Ronny and Joey started a racing game. Will ran into the Rec Room with mock angry in his eyes. He got the youngest into a headlock and the butler, Spencer came into the room. He cleared his throat. Will let go of the youngest one and smiled nervously.

"Hello, everyone," He said British accent.

"Thank god, Spencer." Joey said while moving towards the butler hugging him in the process with a grin, "Thank you!"

"Good to know, Master Joseph." Spencer smiled gladly.

"Lemonade!" Joey grinned happily. He grabbed a glass and drank some. His grin hadn't gone yet, "This is great."

Everyone got their glass and agree with the young genius. The lemonade was sweetened unlike the other times when it was so sour. You had a spit take to be done then. Joey laughed. Will tackled him from behind and he flipped over a table and the black ranger hugged the table. Joey was laughing his head off. He couldn't believe that Will was that easy to get into his little trap for him. He found another rope, which was hidden in the couch and tugged it. A brunch of feathers came down with glue. The black wearing spy was furious than Moltor or Flurious could ever be. He was turning red and redder than Mack's ranger suit. Joey yelped as he made his escape out of the Rec Room. He ran down the hall, grabbed onto a pole, and slid down to the Command Center. His uncle, Andrew Hartford, had his nose in a book too. He looked at the computer and it was scanning the world for radiation of the crystals of the Corona Aurora. Joey ran up the steps and the older Hartford called him back into the Command Center.

He grinned anxiously, "Yeah, Uncle."

"Where are you headed in a hurry?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, just playing a few rounds of tag." He lied as his hand went though his curly brown hair.

"Aren't you a little too old to play tag?" The older Hartford said as he crossed his arms and bit his lip holding in his laughter.

"No, you're never too old to play tag." He laughed uncertainly. "Well, you're it." He pushed Andrew a little and smiled.

"What did you do?" His uncle raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly.

"Why does everyone think that I did something?" Joey muttered.

"When you do something, you usually are real jumpy. Like now." Andrew smiled.

"I need to hide from Will or it's my funeral."

"What did you do this time?"

"Oh, nothing," Joey waved off and then in a hushed voice, "Turn him into Chicken Man and," He couldn't finish as he heard the black ranger yells. "Gotta go."

Joey ran out of the Command Center as Will came down the poles. "Mr. Hartford, have you seen Joey?"

"Yes, he just left and Will, call me, Andrew." The older Hartford laughed.

"Gotcha." The black ranger ran out of the Command Center.

The youngest ranger was back in the Rec Room. The others were laughing and giggling like crazy at his latest prank on the black ranger. Will wasn't going to be anymore happy about this one. He easily got over the water incident. The so-called Chicken Man came into the room. Joey jumped over the couch Mack and Rose were sitting at, and coward behind Rose. Joey smirked victoriously. Will shook his head. "You really think Rose would protect you."

"Rose is a tough cookie." The green ranger declared, "Even through Rose is a shade of pink. Rosie isn't like every other girl. She held up against our enemies on more than one occasion."

"So, you think she'll help you." Will said smirking. Joey nodded. Will laughed. "Will you protect him, Rose?"

"No." Rose admitted. The others laughed.

Joey frowned, "Why?"

"You called me, Rosie." Rose turned to face the youngest. She was smirking.

"But Rose," Joey pleaded.

"No, you are on your own this time."

"Okay, you guys are no fun." Joey declared as he crossed his arms.

Will took a bow, "Thank you."

"Master Joseph, as you're punishment you will help Miss Rose and I with the Zords."

"Why the Zords, Spencer?" Rose questioned. "He would only be annoying."

"Not if we order him to wash all of the Zords with a toothbrush." Spencer smiled.

"Oh, come on."

"Sorry, Master Joseph. You might as well clean up this mess and the water on the kitchen floor." Spencer announced as if he knew that Joey did that.

"Alright."

"But I am not done. You also need to make lemonade for all of your fellow rangers as well as Master Andrew and myself."

"Oh, come on." Joey whined.

"During chores too," the green ranger was in shock. He nodded slowly. "Good, come along."

"Good, come along." The green ranger muttered with a British accent.

"What was that, sir?" Spencer asked turning to Joey.

"Oh, nothing."

Joey had his messes picked up and washed up. Will forgave him. The black ranger smirked as the green ranger took the feathers off of his black counterpart's jacket. Joey tossed the non-feathery jacket back to him. He laid back and sunk into the couch that was Rose, Mack and he were sitting on. The green ranger moaned. Spencer did teach a mean lesson with working and chores. Lots and lots of chores, the group of rangers saw that he was exhausted plus Spencer put in an extra hour of training without any weights, running or punching dummies. Joey told the butler that he wouldn't do anymore pranks if it was the last thing he could think of right at have now. Dax, Tyzonn and Ronny were playing a multi-player fighting game. Mack was really interested into the game. Will was day-dreaming. Rose was wait you can guess what Ms. Scholar is doing. Somehow green thinks it's better off to hide from black.


End file.
